bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cast Down God's Hammer
We see Captain Fujin and Tsuyoshi heading towards the Maggot's Nest only to be blocked off by two guards. "We are sorry captains but we can't let you pass" said the guards. Tsuyoshi brought out his fans and told the guards to move aside. The guard tried to explain that it was Hide Yamatoro's orders but Tsuyoshi slashed him with his fans. Tsuyoshi looks down at the unconcious guard while the other guard trembles in fear. "You 2nd Division Members really piss me off with all your honor and loyalty crap" spat Tsuyoshi. Fujin turn towards the other guard and reassured him that he wouldn't do such a thing to the guard if he chose to follow orders. "Honestly Fujin I don't know how we get along so well" said Tsuyoshi. "I think it's because I'm your other half and the one that keeps your temper under control" replied Fujin. Fujin turned back towards the guard and put the palm of his forehand on his head the guard trembled. "Sleep" Fujin said softly. The guard fell to the ground. "See there are ways of getting things without spilling blood Tsuyoshi. Tsuyoshi just turned his head and walked towards the doors of the Maggot's Nest. As they walked around inside the nest they saw several criminals that they had recognized but they spoke to none of them. "So where is this prisoner exactly Fujin?" asked Tsuyoshi. "Jsut down the hall Tsuyoshi" he replied. "So this guy was in league with Aizen over 115 years ago?" Tsuyoshi asked. Fujin noded, they both came to a large blue door at the end of the hall. Tsuyoshi sliced the door open using the wind from his fans. "This is the little punk we've been searching for?" exclaimed Tsuyoshi. Fujin noded as he stared at the red haired man crucfied to the wall bleeding everywhere. "Greetings captains, are you here kill me?" the man asked. "No, you are here to tell us about Aizen, what do you know about his apprentice?" Fujin asked. The man gave no reply and Tsuyoshi began to lose his temper. "Tell us what we want to know!" Tsuyoshi yelled. "Why should I? I'm doomed to die here. God has forsaken me, he brought down his cruel hammer of justice on me already" the man said. Tsuyoshi held his fans to the man's throat but Fujin demanded him to stop. "It's obvious he does not want to talk, we shall leave" sighed Fujin. Both of them left the man's cell. When the man felt he was alone again he felt a strange presence. "Wha..What? Why god why are you doing this to me!!!" he screamed. The man began to shake violentley as blood started to gush out of his already open wounds. He screamed in agony and begged to be spared, a voice rang out. "How dare you defy me, you thought you could escape me didn't you?" the voice asked coldly. The man cried in agony and pleaded for mercy but the voice screamed at him causing him even more pain. "I won't let you tell them, you are no use to me fool now die" the voice said. The man stoped shaking, he was dead. Back | Forward Category:Second Coming of Aizen ArcCategory:Chapters